Tar
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Long crimson hair sways as Kurama tries to keep his growing rage under control. His voice shakes in unrestrained anger as nails dig into his arms. “May I ask just why the hell you decided to do that!"


Title: Tar.

Author: Saku

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Karasu/Kurama

Rating: PG-13, just because I rather not taint innocent children…Though nothing happens…

Prompt: Touch the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Yu Yu Hakusho characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)

A/N: Brat Yo! And you call me a brat… -pouts- But yeah…Ahh we are so freakin high on something…this is all your fault…boo…boo…boo…I love you I swear! But yeah this is all your fault for suggesting this first and of course it just grew…

Nothing but weird ASSED humor…For those who don't know how this came, Yo says- write anything…Like Kurama being covered in tar…yada yada yada…Well this is what came to me…

_x-x-x-_

Emerald eyes narrow to venomous slits as arms cross over a naked chest. Kurama's left foot quickly taps out a code to convey just how annoyed he is at this turn of events. Breaths come out in uneven pants as he tries his _hardest_ to keep from killing the other man in the room (_who is sitting back, unaffected by the sudden change of mood_).

Long crimson hair sways as Kurama tries to keep his growing rage under control. His voice shakes in unrestrained anger as nails dig into his arms. "May I ask just why the hell you decided to do _that_!"

Elegant shoulders shrug as ebony hair slides down the smooth skin. "It seemed like something you might have liked. You are always complaining about how we should try new things."

Arms slide along the crumpled blankets as the man leans back, eyes taking in the sight before him. Even if his partner hated it…the look was beautiful. He always did like Kurama in black, and what was blacker than this. A smirk crosses his face as eyes travel over the beautiful, _naked_ body before him.

"What. The. Hell!" Kurama feels the last of his well trained control slipping. The strings threatening to snap at any given second. Fingers twitch as he reaches behind him to grab the closest object (a book that he had been reading earlier that day) and tosses it at the other man, who effortlessly dodges the airborne object.

"How did you even decide this!" Hands fly out has he gestures to his body, an eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Again another shrug. "I remember hearing some children saying about how people used to tar others long ago. Something about it being a normal human activity. And it sounded fun."

Nails dig into his fleshy palms as Kurama tries his _hardest_ to keep from strangling the life out of the other man. Times like these he could only sit and wonder- how the _hell_ did he ever survive long enough to try a relationship with this man. Even if most nights ended with blood smeared on the walls, and one or both very near death.

Of course only a psychotic demon would think tossing a bucket of tar (Kurama had to thank the deities above that it had not been boiling- though it was _still_ hotenough to make him scream) on him would be fun. Even more fun to watch it harden while holding him down…Yeah real fun.

"You mean _tar and feather. _And it was not for fun," Kurama hisses through clenched teeth, his voice lowering with each word. And again he wonders why the _hell_ he is still with this demon.

"Look if you really hate this then clean up." A hand flies up (Kurama finds himself flinching, eyes ready for magically appearing bombs) as he waves it towards the red head.

"Easier said then done," Kurama mutters as he scratches at a small patch of black, hardened tar. Skin holds tightly to the piece, leaving the fox demon to cringe in pain as he scratches a corner up. Hissing the red head clenches his teeth together tightly as pain surges along his nerves. He pulls away from the blob unable to finish. Right now he wants nothing more then to be alone this second (he has to try hard to resist the urge to jump from foot to foot, while whining at the pain).

'_Damn Karasu._' Fingers lightly trace the reddened mark. Turning Kurama glances at a mirror that sits precariously on the dresser, emerald eyes widening at the amount of tar he still has to peel off. If the smallest corner was this painful Kurama could only imagine how much pain he is going to be in.

"This has officially killed the mood for tonight," Kurama announces over his shoulder. He locks eyes with Karasu's reflection, eyes narrowing for emphasis before glancing back at the amount of work- and pain- that he still has before being freed from this horrible nightmare.

Pain radiates from his thigh, dangerously close to a rather sensitive (not to mention important) area, before it floods through his body. He is unable to keep his screams at bay, his shrill voice echoing in the room.

"See that's how you do it." A smirk crosses the demon's face as he drops the piece of tar onto the dresser.

"Damn it you stupid …" Kurama bites his tongue, knowing that if he finishes that sentence he would end up with more pain. "If you touch another piece," _especially one so close to important parts_, he wants to add, "I will make my body off limits for a month."

The threat barely fazes the dark haired man sits back on the bed, eyes gleaming in overflowing excitement. Silently he stares and Kurama _knows_ that he is in for trouble.

Again he wonders why he stays with this demon…this devil…especially when most nights leave him in agonizing pain. Eyes flick up to the other man before glancing back at the piece that he had been working on before.

Kurama feels his stomach drop as he _knows _that he is in for a horrible, painful night ahead. He saw the glint in Karasu's eyes…knows what that look means; last time it had left him bloodied and trying to keep his head on his shoulders.

"Kurama," the smooth voice purrs and Kurama feels a shudder trail down his spine, he knows that tone all too well and what it means for him. "I'll help you, just come over here." A hand pats at the rumpled blankets.

Eyes clench shut tightly as he tries his _hardest_ to ignore the other demon as fingers trail along the edges of dry tar. Silently Kurama decides that he is _never_ again going to try to suggest trying new things; a promise to himself that he _knows_ he can keep.

_x-x-x-_

Sucky ending is sucky…My weird….whatever it was that made us think of this mood suddenly left and I just curled up in a fetal position while sucking my thumb while trying to end it…Which reminds me…-curls back up in the fetal position again-


End file.
